First Meetings
by Mistress-Neko
Summary: Fiveyearold Drizzt is running from Briza and comes across a surprising friend and ally. Was bored, and thought that this was a cute SHORT story!


[A/N] Hey, just wanted to write a short fan fiction. It's about a little (5-year-old) Drizzt and Zaknafein, and it's really cute. ^-^. Thought it would be a fun story to write. BTW, I have absolutely no idea how old Briza is, so sue me. Savvy?  
  
First Meetings  
  
The five-year-old child hid inside if the closet, curled into a tiny ball. He really hoped that his older sister Briza wouldn't find him in here. She had seen how had always liked to look up at people to see what they looked like, but she hadn't liked it. Instead, she had taken that nasty whip of hers and had given him a whipping that she said "He would never forget."  
  
"Drizzt!" The purring voice screamed from down the long hallway. He peeked out of the slightly open door. "Drizzt Do'Urden if you don't come here soon, you will wish that you had never been born!! Because if I have to find you, that you will not like the consequences of that choice."  
  
Lavender eyes wide, the small drow elfling began to look around the small closet for something that would hide him in the infrared spectrum from her sight. Luckily, he found a piwafwi cloak that he was able to quickly wrap around himself and blend his body heat with the stone around him.  
  
Through the small crack in the door to the closet, little Drizzt watched as his eldest sister walked down the hall, snapping the wicked whip every few minutes. The heads slithered and writhed from the base of the whip, searching around for their next victim. He shivered as he remembered the bite of those vicious vipers. His entire back was numb and it was some what difficult to move.  
  
After Briza had continued her way down the hall not bothering to look in the closet for her wayward brother, Drizzt let out the breath that he had been holding. Mentally, the small drow elfling reminded himself that he should never look her in the eyes again. Viernna, his other sister, didn't seem to mind so much, since she had never punished him for it, and he didn't know if his other sister, Maya, would approve. She was gone most of the time.  
  
Arachnid something was all he could remember about the name.  
  
Peeking out of the crack in the door, Drizzt slowly brought himself to his full height. He had to get away from here, probably back to his room.  
  
The only problem was that he didn't know where he was in the complex.  
  
The black-skinned elfling had run blindly away from the angry drow priestess, not wanting to come near her whip again. She had been whipping him again and again, and he had finally managed to get away from her. To Viernna's great amusement, pint-sized Drizzt, at 5-years-old, had been much faster than his nearly 300-year-old sister. Briza had chased him through what had seemed like the entire com pound. After a while, he had found himself a full corridor ahead of her and he had found this little closet.  
  
The only thing that had hinted at the mere mention of the chase had been the servants running from Briza's voice, but they had hardly noticed the silent-footed Drizzt.  
  
Looking carefully back and forth, little pink tongue between the small lips, Drizzt slowly crept from his hiding place, looking to find his way to his room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The weapons master of House Do'Urden walked around a corner, and a look of surprise flashed across his handsome face. This was a site he had never before seen in the halls of the Ninth House of Menzoberranzan!! Shouting from the eldest of Malice's daughters had brought out his curiosity and he had come swiftly from his rooms to find a site indeed!!  
  
Briza was chasing a very small, drow elfling through the halls.  
  
And the elfling, whom he assumed was Drizzt, the youngest Do'Urden child by many years, had been much faster than the large female.  
  
Stifling a chuckle, Zaknafein Do'Urden followed the pair, and hiding at the same time, since he knew Briza and Malice would have his hide for laughing so!!  
  
He was the only one who noticed, having gotten ahead of Briza himself, the elfling darting quickly into the linen closet. Zak had hidden himself, like the elfling, until Briza had quickly passed into the other corridor. Then he had patiently waited for the little one to emerge.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Drizzt slowly removed himself from the closet, large lavender eyes still darting around for any sign of his eldest sister. Keeping the spare and surprisingly perfect-fitting piwafwi cloak around himself, he carefully, silently, made his way down the long hall, trying to remember which way he had gone to get away from Briza's evil whip.  
  
He didn't notice the tall drow emerging from his hiding place on the other side of the corridor. Drizzt was visibly startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Whirling around quickly, the elfling pulled the hidden knife from his sleeve, where Viernna had said to keep it, and had it pressed against the other male's hand.  
  
Lavender eyes met amber and the elfling swallowed as he recognized the Weapons Master. In a small, but somewhat shaky voice, he addressed him.  
  
"If you're planning to take me to my older sister, Briza, that you are wrong, Weapons Master Zak, than you are wrong. I won't be going with you."  
  
Zaknafein laughed, slowly bringing his hand away from the elfling's slender shoulder. He had never seen such spirit in a young one! Drizzt's little face crinkled in confusion as he slowly lowered the small blade. Most of the time when he was caught running away from the beatings and whippings, whoever caught him would usually bring him right back to whomever had been doing it.  
  
Those amber eyes sparkled as he looked down at the son he knew belonged to him, and not that SOB Rizzen. He saw intellegience in those lavender eyes and had heard from Viernna only a few days ago that at five-years-old, he had learned to levitate. Five years old!!  
  
"No, Secondboy Drizzt Do'Urden, I do not plan to give you over to that bully, Briza." Zak smiled at the look of surprise on the little drow's face, the curiosity in those unique lavender eyes  
  
Drizzt nodded slightly, still looking up at the Weapons Master curiously. "Why aren't you turning me in?"  
  
"I like her no more than you do, little one."  
  
That small face crinkled as he scowled at Zaknafein. "I'm not little."  
  
Zaknafein laughed again. Using his hand, he placed it on top of Drizzt's somewhat short (for Viernna made him keep it that way), wild hair, sticking up in all directions, before moving his hand to where it would measure on him. The hand reached mid-thigh, barely. "You barely come up to my waist, little one," he emphasized the phrase, "therefore, you are small."  
  
"I wish I were bigger." Those wistful words made Zaknafein smile as he began to lead the elfling down to where he knew his room in the chapel was. "Everyone is picking on me because I'm so small."  
  
Zak remembered Briza laughing when she told of how small her youngest brother was. The small drow child, as he walked, seemed to have a limp. He sighed, guessing the reason behind it.  
  
"Drizzt, why was Briza chasing you this time?" He asked quietly, beginning to lead the small child towards where his personal chambers were. "She seemed pretty angry with you."  
  
"She didn't like it when I looked at her face." His voice was soft, and he turned his lavender eyes to the floor. "She said it wasn't right for me to do that, and that I had to be punished. I ran away when she was distracted by something. Viernna started laughing when I was faster than her."  
  
By this time, they were in Zaknafein's room, and he had the elfling sitting on the edge of the bed with his tunic off. Zak was carefully cleaning and wrapping the welts to keep infection away. When he was finished, he handed Drizzt back his tunic and watched as he pulled the cloak on.  
  
Just as Zaknafein was about to lead the male child back to his chambers, Briza burst through the door of the sparring room. Zak quickly told Drizzt to hide under the bed, which he did without hesitation. Only seconds later, Briza entered the Weapons Master's private rooms.  
  
"You!" She exclaimed, pointing a long finger at him. "Where have you hidden him?!?!"  
  
"Hidden who?" He answered innocently. "Who would I have hidden in here?"  
  
"That cursed male child!!" She screamed, waving her six-headed snake whip menacingly. "He is in need of a beating!! He was looked directly into my eyes without worrying about the consequences, which I will beat him for!!!"  
  
"I have seen no child." Zak looked incredulously at her. "And I would've, especially since you describe him as being so uniquely small."  
  
She snarled furiously at him, snapping the heads of her whip at him. He dodged them easily. "Fine! I will look elsewhere for that bastard child!"  
  
Without another word, she turned and exited the sparring room, going back into the Do'Urden complex. Smiling, Zaknafein signaled to the hidden elfling that it was safe using the silent hand code. Lavender eyes wide, Drizzt looked at the Weapons Master as he crawled out form underneath the dusty bed.  
  
"Well, little one," he smiled as he took the small, black-skinned hand in his own. "I guess its back to the complex chapel for you. I have a feeling that Viernna won't punish you, since the chase amused her so this afternoon."  
  
"I hope so." The elfling mumbled. "My back still hurts from what evil Briza did."  
  
"Well, Drizzt," Zak smiled as he said this. "After you get older and your mother has allowed me to train you with a weapon, I have a feeling that it will be she who will be afraid of you, not the other way around."  
  
"Do you really think so?" The small drow child asked, unique lavender eyes excitedly meeting unique amber ones. The smile on his face was contagious and Zaknafein Do'Urden found himself smiling with the small one. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Drizzt Do'Urden, I really do."  
  
* * * * *  
  
How do you like that one? I had a ton of fun writing it! Review please!! 


End file.
